No One Understands
by Damon Salvatore's gal
Summary: Life can change when ur causing lives 2 die.So Max decides 2 leave her flock to save their life's.She meets some people,Learn there secret,and fines a way 2 destroy he school for once and all.When she feels the world is safe would she go back 2 her flock?
1. Chapter 1

_**HOPE YOU LIK THIS STORY! IT WILL GET BETTER! PROMISE!**_

It all started with my flying high in the sky. I was alone. I left the flock because I couldn't take it anymore. I was putting them in danger. Anyway I was flying in the sky when I heard a buzzing. There was 3 BANGS. Which sounded a lot like gun shots and I was right. I tried dodging them I only missed 1. So the 2 other shots hit me in the wing and the side of my waist.

I started falling with a speed of 230 mph. Right now I REALLY hate speed. Then I realized I remembered a move from the hawks back from saving Angel. I pushed my wings hoping to find a wind current. When I found one I tried gliding on it which was a success. I then landed with a crash landing. I got up and started walking it a direction which felt right. But as soon as I was close to the road I collapsed. The pain just hurt too much. I then fell asleep by the road. When it was morning I felt like I can walk but was still in pain. Stupid flyboy. I went to a dollar store to get some supplies so I can get the bullets out. After I bought the stuff I went to a tree and went up to the branches. I got the bullets out cleaned the wound. Then I wrapped it up.

"HEY YOU UP THERE!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT"I screamed down to the boy. This boy had russet skin. He looked like he was from a tribe.

"I WILL ONLY TELL YOU IF YOU COME DOWN FROM THIS TREE YOU ARE IN!" grrr he was annoying me. I jumped down from the tree which was a REALLY tall tree. When I hit the ground I was on my feet.

"Now what do you want?"

"I wanted to ask why where you in a tree and who are you?"

"That's not of ur business, boy"

"My name is Jacob, not boy."

"Whatever."

"Well whats your name?"

"Fine i will only tell you if you LEAVE me alone after this."

"Fine"

"My name is Max. Happy now?"

"Yes." with that he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy everyone! Srry I haven't updated in who knows how long! I hav an excuse! My computer broke! Then my dad had to fix it! Any way on to Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…. well I do but you get the point.

_Preview:_

_"Now what do you want?"_

_"I wanted to ask why where you in a tree and who are you?"_

_"That's not of your business, boy"_

_"My name is Jacob, not boy."_

_"Whatever."_

_"Well what's your name?"_

_"Fine I will only tell you if you LEAVE me alone after this."_

_"Fine"_

_"My name is Max. Happy now?"_

_"Yes." with that he walked away.  
_

**(An. I forgot to say this but Max is in Forks because her mom remarried to Charlie. And this is During Eclipse and after Max I guess.)**

**MAX POV**

Jacob. Could I trust him? He had the smell of an Eraser. I thinking of this just made my brain think harder then it should. I then took a running jump into the air and soar in the sky until I saw the right house. I knew this house because my mom showed me a picture of this house the last time I visited them. She told me she was remarrying but I couldn't go to the wedding. I just bring danger where ever I go. This is why I think this visit or staying trip is a bad idea. But of course it's for my mom and Ella's sake. *sigh*

I landed in the wood which was behind the house. I walked around the house until I was in front of it. In the drive way was mom's car, a dinosaur of a car, and a police car. Mom did say he was the chief of police.

"Well here we go" I said silently to my self.

I walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. No answer. I rang it again. Still nothing. I rang it one last time. And I got no answer. By the last time I started getting angry and no one likes an angry Maximum Ride. I then kicked the door open and it fell off its hinges. Some door this is.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella and I were in our special place. Can you guess? I guess you can say it's a field with pretty flowers every where

"Edward. I have to go. Charlie is expecting me to make him dinner."

I breathed in her delicious scent and helped her up.

"Would you like a ride or hike?"

"Uh a ride." She then hopped up on my back. I then ran full speed.

_**TIME LAPSE (ABOUT 9 MINUTES LATER WHICH IS THE CAR RIDE HOME)**_

When I was about to get out of the car I saw the front door was off its hinges and on the ground. Crap!

"Bella stay in the car."

I got out and slowly went to the door and approached a girl about Bella's age. Maybe a year older.

**Srry its short guys… **

**To answer 2 reviews.**

**MaximumX777: thanks and I think I already have an idea who it is… but I may just make up a new character.**

**Blitz-gurl-42: Thank you for ur comment! Im not actually the best at writing and I don't hav a beta at the moment. Well actually no beta for any of my stories…**

**People who are reading my story right now! I feel ashamed because I only have 2 reviews! Anybody can review! That even means people who don't hav an account! Im now saying that im not updating until I have reached at least 6 reviews! I don't care if there from the same person!**


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Ella AGAIN!

**Heyy everyone! I see my goal was actually reached! Now I want to make it 11 reviews everyone! Remember what I'm saying! 11 REVIEWS! Or I think I might just update this story on Fridays or something! Oh and heads up max will not be imprinted in this chapter. Maybe next chapter or the chapter after that or something! On and Max gets new powers but doesn't uses it in this chapter. Now on to the story/chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… wait I do but you get the point!**

**EDWARD POV STILL**

"Who are you?" I asked while stepping over the now broken door.

"I could ask the same to you to."

"Well I'm Edward."

"Well nice to meet you Edward. I'm max and I'm looking for 2 people to be exact."

"So you break down the door? Who are you looking for? I think you might have the wrong house Max."

"Well I'm looking for Ella and . Do you know them?"

"Actually I do know them. She lives here with Isabella and Charlie. Isabella is actually waiting in my car."

"Well do you know where Ella is?

"Um… I think she is at First Beach with her friends. Not exactly sure but she is with friends."

"Thanks!" with that she ran out the door and into the forest. Seconds later I heard a faint beating of wings. Strange. I then turned around and made a signal to Bella to come out of the car. While she was getting out of the car I picked up the door and leaned it on the wall inside. I then ran to the store to get some nails and new door hinges. Max did a good job on taking the door right off its old ones. I then ran back and fixed the door. I don't want Charlie worrying.

**MAX POV**

I ran into the forest and ran at a fast speed for a few seconds, and then I leaped into the air and pulled out my wings to fly. I then headed to what felt like the right direction. Didn't I say I had a personal compass within me? All six of us flying freaks had them. Any way I finally found the beaches. I flew higher in the sky but looked at every single person on the beach. There smack dab in the waves was Ella splashing a girl. I flew into the woods. I landed and waited till she came out of the water. When she did I waited till she FINALLY got on her towel. I then walked right up behind and tapped her shoulder. She turned around not realizing it was me at first.

"Great, max you're just in time for the party!" she then turned around. Then her eyes got wide and filled with happiness and surprise. She turned around and screamed

"MAX!" then she gave me a bear hug which was starting to hurt. Since when did she get so strong?

"! HOWLONGAREYOUSTAYINGFOR? OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" She said in one breath.

"So am I invited to this party are not?"I said with a small smile on my face.

"TOTALLY! But we got to wait like a little while for my _boyfriend_ to come and his friends from the reservation."

"Wait did I just hear the word boyfriend?" Omg how much did I miss in the pass… I dunno… 5 years?

"Yes she did and I'm right here." Said a mysterious boy who just appeared out of no where. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head.

"Sup" he said.

"Sup your self and what's your name." I told him back.

"Taylor. Yours?"

"Max"

"How old are you max?"

"19. You?"

"17. Just like Ella."

"So Max what happened in the past 5 years?" Ella asked.

"Hmm became a Black belt in about every karate kind, became a National Street Fighter in about 9 states and defended it for 2 years straight. Still defending it. Uhh...Actually dyed my hair 2 times. It was a dare from angel. Had to color it red. GOD I hate red heads! Any way… I also learned to drive a motorcycle and drive a car. OH and I can haywire a car and motorcycle. I even learned new things!" Ella knew what I meant by 'learned new things' If you don't know what it means it means me getting new powers!

"W-What states are those?" said Taylor who had pure terror written all over his face.

"New Jersey, New York, Nevada, Texas, Florida, Vermont, New Mexico, Arizona, and ummm what was it called… Michigan! Ya that's what it's called."

"O-Okay. Uh brb." He then ran over to his group.

**TAYLOR POV**

I ran up to the pack and said

"Guys don't piss off the girl with the dirty blond hair."

"And why shouldn't we Taylor?" Of course you can guess who that was. Embry.

"Because 1. She's a Black Belt in just about every karate you can think of! 2. She's a national street fighter in 9 states which she is still defending! And 3. She's Ella's older sister!"

"More the reason to piss her off. I'm going to see if this is a lie or not." Of course that was Paul who thought he was so tough. [Insert eye roll]

**MAX POV (WHILE TAYLOR IS WITH HIS PACK)**

"Max what new powers did you get?" Ella said in a little louder than a whisper voice.

"Well I got a little faster. I was able to run at 200mph and fly at 800mph with the hyper speed and regular running 100 if I wanted and flying 90mph. well now I can do 400mph funning and 1,000 mph with hyper speed. Also I can breathe under water, read minds, control water and fire."

"ZOMG that's soooooo cool!"

"Ya it was cool finding out. Oh and I forgot to say a power!"

"Omg what is it what is it what is it?"

I looked both ways and the whispered into her ear and said "I can't stand Justin Bieber Power! I just laugh really hard when I hear him sing! It just cracks me up every time!" **(I don't have anything against him. I actually luv him! Crap I'm getting Spring Fever and Bieber Fever.)**

She then leaned back and said "Hardy-har-har"

Then Taylor and his Posey followed.

"Um max…. Paul wants to fight you. I told him not to and stuff but he doesn't want to listen." Taylor said

"Well then Paul. Bring it on."

**OMG THIS IS 3 PAGES! Just about 4! This probably the most I wrote of this! Oh and about 1,116 WORDS! (All counts the author notes, my writing, and disclaimer!)WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	4. Chapter 4 Shout out

Ok so guys this isn't a chapter its more like a shout out I guess, any way I should have writin this thing yesterday but I was busy I really was! It was my mom's birthday! And also Happy 's Day!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM! I 3 U MOM!

HAPPY 's DAY IRISH PEOPLE!

Oh please check out these people:

CrazyPerson17

T1gercat

Peace. Love. Jacob Black

Blacklove190

Loveisalwaysthere

(-) -supposed to be a peace sign, 3, Damon Salvatore's gal


	5. Chapter 5 A late chapter! srry!

For some reason this chapter did not upload so this chapter is from last Friday! My internet was being mean so thats probably a reason why it wasnt working

_**Heyy guys! God, I had a weird day… for science I had to dissect an owl pellet [insert gagging sound] Still are. My group is on day 6. We still have to assemble it on a paper, got an A on my English test which NEVER happens… hmmm what else… oh ya I remember! I got 3 cuts from no where! One on my neck, middle finger, and pointer finger…. Anyway onto my chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… wait I do but you get the point!**

_Preview or whatever it's called:_

_"Um max…. Paul wants to fight you. I told him not to and stuff but he doesn't want to listen." Taylor said_

_"Well then Paul. Bring it on."_

**Max POV**

Paul then came running at me. I guess he was trying to tackle me. I just moved to the side and watched as he ran straight into a tree. Didn't I saw we where by the woods just about in them? He then got back up and started shaking. He turned around and you could here him say "Grrrrrrrrrrrr. *mutter mutter mutter*"

That just got me laughing.

"Awww his wittle Paulie getting upset?," I then turned to Ella and Taylor and asked "Am I allowed to hit him?"

"Totally" said Taylor.

I turned back around and faced Paul who was charging at me. When he was about a few feet away I did a jumping snap kick to his face. While in the air I grabbed a branch that was hanging a little to low. I then jumped up some more to get higher. Once I was really high, I jumped back down and landed on his shoulders. I then went backwards where my back was behind his legs. I then pulled my legs down towards my body, which was flipping Paul till he was on the ground. When he landed I heard a crack. I got up and then went back to my fighting stance. Well actually I went into a boxer's stance so I was moving back and forth on my feet.

"Did wittle Paulie have enough?" this was getting really fun

"Nope" Why won't he just give up already? I mean I probably broke one of his ribs for crying out loud!

**SETH POV**

I was running in the forest in wolf form. I was late for this "Party" at the beach. I changed back from my wolf form and heard some one say "Am I allowed to hit him?" she sounded so familiar. I went through the cover of trees and saw a girl climb the branches of a tree which was about 600ft away. What I have good eyesight. The girl then dropped down from her branch and landed on Paul's shoulders. She then flipped him, and got up into a boxer's stance. Great I think watching wrestling on the TV. to much.

**MAX POV**

I turned my head to the side to see a kid around 17 watching me. Stalker much? I was then tackled to the ground by Paul. Didn't see that coming. He was literally on me but my legs were up against my chest. I then pushed hard with my legs, and Paul went flying into a tree that was maybe… I dunno 80ft away?


	6. Chapter6 more fight scene srry its short

_**AN: I feel like this week has gone by fast! Im serious! Okay now on other business… so this is the chapter for to today… I realized I'm not getting many reviews! So I'm stopping until I get at least 4 more reviews. Oh and anyway I don't think I will be able to update next Friday because I do a play in my school and I do lights (spotlight, stage light, etc.) but I'm the ONLY girl in the group! And the guys are WAY older than me =(. Our play is The Music Man (Jr) anyway on to the chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... wait I do but you get the point!**

**MAX POV**

I then ran over to Paul and kicked him on the side of the head… I didn't do it hard… he got up and looked pissed. Ha-ha you think I was going to knock him out. Well nope! I want to make this interesting! Well here goes the story. He throws a punch, I dodge and throw one back at him. He tries to kick me; I catch his leg and trip him. Then I kick his side hard. Not like its going to hurt him or anything.

Ok so this has been going on for about and hour and I'm starting to get bored. Why not end this already [insert evil laugh].

I stopped in my tracks and let Paul hit me. I then pretended to faint and wait until Paul walked over to me… but sadly he didn't so I started fake twitching until I got his full attention. He walked over and leaned over me and said "Max? A-a-are you ok? ?" when he was least expecting it I shot up and kicked him in the shin. He leaned over in pain. Here comes the fun. I then grabbed his shoulder and kneed him in his manhood. (A.k.a a place that should not be hit)

"Mama Mia" He whimpers in pain.

"That's what you get for thinking you won."

I walked over to Ella and high fived her.

_**SORRY THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOO SHORT! IM TIRED AND MY MOM IS KICKING ME OFF OF MY COMPUTER! Sad I know! Ill try to make a longer one next time…..**_


End file.
